


It Works Every Time

by soonuwus



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Footjob, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, blowjob, footworship?, fucking darksided shit man, lots of saliva and sweat because i'm me, sexie, toe sucking, who the hell AM I, you either die a hero or live long enough to see yourself become the villain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 13:22:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16119338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soonuwus/pseuds/soonuwus
Summary: "Fuck." Soonyoung thought, "I should have thought about this before I asked him to rub my FEET." It only made sense that something like this would set his depraved ass over the edge.





	It Works Every Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seungkwannie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungkwannie/gifts).



> Oh my god...  
> I swore to myself I would never become an actual foot fucker, but here I am. Soonyoung and his wittle cute round SOFT looking feets have set me over the edge.  
> Also, anything to feed the soongyu tag. Though this is not what I ever initially had in mind.
> 
> DEDICATED to my good pal Eri (you fuckin freak)

They had just finished up with dance rehearsals when Mingyu slinked down against the wall, feeling shot. He was nervously anticipating their triad of concerts this weekend. He knew he would wake up tomorrow feeling even achier. He watched as Soonyoung, still in  _ choreographer  _ mode, bid everyone good night. Soonyoung had a very carefree nature and sometimes he seemed like the laziest member in the group, but he took dance rehearsals  _ deathly  _ serious. That was, in fact, his biggest responsibility in the group.

He finished scolding Seokmin a bit for missing his marks, and finally the room emptied out, the rest of them heading off to their respective dorms for some much needed sleep. Mingyu was about to force himself to stand when Soonyoung shut the door and turned around.

“Mingyuuu,” he chimed from across the room, eyes set on the younger, “My feet are sore..”

“Ahh, again, Hyung?” he groaned.

“Pleeeaase,” the elder whined, putting on his best pouty face and hoping it would coax Mingyu a bit. Soonyoung had been accustomed to receiving regular foot rubs from Mingyu after dance rehearsals. He claimed that no one was as good at it as Mingyu was, and Mingyu couldn’t find it in him to disagree. He knew he was good with his hands.

Soonyoung plopped down in front of Mingyu, slipping off his shoe and presenting his sweaty, tired feet to the other. Mingyu had done this often, and he had discovered that Soonyoung had pretty nice feet for a dancer. Was that weird for him to think? He really did think that, though. Aside from the occasional bruise or blister from overwork, his feet were as soft as a baby’s bottom, and his toes were round and cute.

Mingyu slid off Soonyoung’s other shoe, as well as his socks. He sat back to sit cross-legged and took the elder’s heel onto his knee. He grasped his foot in its middle and gently kneaded its sole with his thumbs, eventually adding more pressure where he felt tension. Soonyoung groaned softly, a satisfied look spreading across Mingyu’s face when he saw the elder let his guard down a bit.

“Ahhh, that feels  _ sooo _ nice,” Soonyoung purred as Mingyu moved to work on his other foot, his eyes daring to meet the other’s. The elder tried to hold in the sounds he was aching to release from his throat, little groans and moans of satisfaction. Mingyu always laughed it off like it was nothing, but it was beginning to make Soonyoung feel just a bit of want twisting up his gut.

Soonyoung and Mingyu had a…  _ special  _ relationship. They often enjoyed moments like this together, intimate moments where they could both let their guard down and take care of one another. Soonyoung had always attributed it to the fact that they were both very open, affectionate people. They spent many a moment clinging to each other and their other bandmates. Sometimes, they even shared some deep-seated tension, but it often dissipated as quickly as it arose. Right then, Soonyoung could feel that same tension fill the air around them, twisting his stomach up in knots.

_ Fuck.  _ Soonyoung thought,  _ I should have thought about this before I asked him to rub my FEET. _ Soonyoung had not had time to jerk off between schedules lately and his frustration was really getting to him. It only made sense that something like this would set his depraved ass over the edge.

Mingyu noticed Soonyoung drifting off into the beyond just a tad, so he waved a hand in front of the other’s eyes.

“Soonyoung, Hyung?” he said, his voice snapping him out of his daze. Unfortunately, Soonyoung had come back to earth to realize that he was now half-hard, and sweating just a bit.  _ Goddamn it. _

“Ahh, you must be tired, Hyung. I’ll let you get some sleep...”

Mingyu tried to get up but was suddenly obstructed by Soonyoung, on all fours, getting as close as he could to Mingyu without collapsing on top of him. He crawled, inching closer and closer until their faces were centimeters apart, and Mingyu could feel Soonyoung’s breath as he moved his gaze up to meet his.

“Mingyu,” Soonyoung said, a stern whisper. He felt a bit of the choreographer from earlier return, but there was a different edge to him. He was just as dominant as he always was during their rehearsals but there was a new urgency. Mingyu gulped, shaking beneath his bandmate, his cheeks quickly heating up at the warmth that surrounded the two now.

“Yes?” he answered back, as though he felt it was his duty.

“Yes,  _ What _ ?” There was the Soonyoung he remembered from the earlier rehearsals, only this time he had no clue in hell what to call him.

“Yes, hyung?” he responded, a satisfied smirk stretching across Soonyoung’s now sharp features, his gaze still unwavering as he inched ever-so-slightly closer to the boy beneath him.

“If you’re okay with it, I’d like to try something else,” his cheeks reddening as his eyes trained on Mingyu’s lips.

Mingyu shuddered, trying to figure out  _ what the everloving fuck  _ Soonyoung wanted. Sure, there was a  _ thick  _ tension between the two of them sometimes, but Mingyu just always attributed it to hormones. They had never really acknowledged it before. Why now?

“What is it, hyung?” Mingyu asked, his nerves fraught with… something. He  _ knew  _ that thing was lust but he did not know quite yet how to admit it to himself.

“I  _ really _ ,” he said, now placing both hands on Mingyu’s chest and rubbing, his eyes grazing down Mingyu’s body and back up to meet his gaze, “want you to fuck my feet.”

_ Holy fucking shit,  _ Mingyu thought, at least he  _ thinks  _ he did. He prayed he didn’t say it aloud.

“I promise I’ll make it worth your while,” he dragged his hands down Mingyu’s chest and eventually reached his lap, putting as little pressure there as he could. That was when Mingyu realized he was half-hard.

“Fuck,” Mingyu hissed, “I-I…”

Every word Mingyu tried to form dissolved on his tongue when he looked up to meet Soonyoung’s lecherous gaze, his eyes dark and unrelenting as they consumed every bit of Mingyu’s body. His mouth hung just slightly ajar as he put just a bit more pressure on the lap of Mingyu’s sweatpants, palming him just a bit. He licked his lips, eyes trailing back up to meet Mingyu’s. Despite the dominant act he was putting on, Mingyu could tell Soonyoung wanted this  _ bad.  _ And fuck… so did he.

“Yes, hyung. Yes. I’ll fuck your feet.”

At that, Soonyoung finally lurched upward to kiss Mingyu, urgently, and sloppily tasting every bit of him that he could. Soonyoung bared his weight down on the one beneath him, grinding on him, now fully hard. They rolled their hips together, bodies flush against each other. Soonyoung shed his shirt, and Mingyu moved down to kiss his neck, sucking and biting and sloppily licking every inch of skin he could find. Soonyoung moaned, hot breath dancing onto Mingyu’s cheek. He moved closer to suck on Mingyu’s earlobe, making the other’s breath hitch.

Mingyu decided to switch gears as he lifted Soonyoung off of his lap and onto the floor, advancing on him as though he were his prey. He quickly discarded his muscle tee. He watched Soonyoung go lax under his body as he pressed up against him, relinquishing control. Mingyu planted kisses down his neck and chest, stopping when he reached his nipple. He sucked on it hungrily, pulling on it with his teeth, teasing lightly and drawing a breathy moan from Soonyoung. He dragged his way down Soonyoung’s belly, sliding his pants off as he went. He palmed Soonyoung through his boxers and felt the bit of precum that stained the undergarment. 

_ Holy shit,  _ Mingyu couldn’t help but think, eager and ever-so blissed out at this turn of events. He quickly removed Soonyoung’s boxers, revealing his hardened cock, head slick with precum. He wasted no time, pumping him once and slicking up the shaft. Then, he just lowered his lips to lick at its slit. Soonyoung watched, gaping at the sight as Mingyu trailed his tongue down its shaft. He was struggling to hold in little whines and breathy groans. Mingyu finally let his jaw go slack, taking the rest of Soonyoung’s length in, and that’s when Soonyoung yelped at the sheer warmth and wetness at the back of Mingyu’s throat. He choked back sobs as he groaned, bucking his hips up and fucking Mingyu’s mouth just once.

Mingyu let go of Soonyoung’s cock with a slick  _ pop _ , moving down even further. Soonyoung’s eyes grew bigger than he’d ever seen, just  _ begging  _ for what he hoped Mingyu was about to do. Mingyu just returned his gaze with a devious smirk. He took in Soonyoung from this angle, glistening with sweat. He couldn’t tell if it was from the earlier rehearsal or from this heated foot-rub-gone-wild (probably both).

Soonyoung’s eyes were still wide with pleasure as he waited for Mingyu. Mingyu finally grabbed his foot, rubbing and kneading a bit like he was earlier, but this time he planted a kiss on the pad of it. He moved up a tick to suck on Soonyoung’s big toe, and this drew a  _ filthy  _ grown out of the elder.

“You have such beautiful feet, Soonyoung-hyung,” he said, lifting his head to face the man at his mercy, and then bringing his lips back to his foot to gently kiss each little toe, stopping to suck on the littlest one. Soonyoung whined, blushing and smiling and panting at this.

“ _ Please,  _ Mingyu, can we just do it already… oh my g-god,” Soonyoung groaned as Mingyu licked down his foot, “I want you  _ so so bad. _ ”

“Alright,” Mingyu said urgently, clearly eager to commence with the foot-job, hoping it would bring some relief to his now aching cock which still strained in his boxers. With the way he was now feeling about Soonyoung’s feet, he knew the relief would be  _ swift. _

Mingyu sat back on the floor so he could remove his sweatpants, and Soonyoung even sat up to help him pull them off. He took it upon himself to remove the younger’s boxers so he could pay some much-needed attention to his neglected cock. He thumbed at the slit so he could drag some precum down the shaft to slick it up a bit, exchanging sloppy kisses with Mingyu as he went. When their lips broke apart, a web of saliva clinged to Soonyoung’s, and he moved to suck Mingyu off, preparing him for what was to come.

Once Soonyoung decided that Mingyu was nice and slicked up, he laid back down and assumed the position.

“Wait,” Mingyu stopped him, “Can we try it with your socks on?”

“Sure, but why?”

“Ahh… I just think socked feet are a bit… sexier…” Mingyu blushed as he uttered this admission and Soonyoung laughed sweetly.

“Anything for you,” he snickered, pulling his socks from the pile of their clothes on the floor and putting them back on his feet.

Soonyoung laid back and propped himself up on his elbows so he could see clearly what he was doing. Mingyu sat opposite and pumped at his cock to prepare himself, licking his palm and slicking it up a bit more (despite the fact that it was already  _ dripping _ )

“Have you ever done this before?” Mingyu asked.

“No,” Soonyoung answered, “but I watched porn of it all the time… I just never thought I’d meet anyone equally as depraved to try it with.”

Mingyu’s heart wrenched at this. He loved knowing what a fucking freak Soonyoung was. Luckily, they were one in the same.

Mingyu sat, ripe for the picking, as Soonyoung moved to wrap his feet around Mingyu’s cock, its length straining at Soonyoung’s more petite arches. Soonyoung clasped as tightly as he could and moved upward. Mingyu growled at the friction.

“Is that okay?” Soonyoung asked as he moved his feet experimentally.

“Yes,” Mingyu said, gasping when Soonyoung’s feet stroked him again, “Faster, hyung, please.”

So Soonyoung did what he did best, he found a rhythm and kept it. The soft cotton of his socks providing the perfect friction against Mingyu’s cock. Mingyu groaned slowly at first but his pants became more frantic and labored.

“More, hyung, please, oh m-my god.”

Soonyoung stroked upward with his feet until he reached the neglected head of Mingyu’s cock, dragging his feet back down its shaft  _ painfully slow, _ and Mingyu yelped at this. Soonyoung picked up the pace and moved faster, teasing the head whenever his feet could. Soonyoung was absolutely taken by the sight of Mingyu like this, so at his mercy.

“Yes, p-please, fuck me with those beautiful feet,” Mingyu praised between gasps and moans, eliciting a crude moan from Soonyoung as the elder began to stroke himself, pushing himself over the edge.

He shuddered as he came, still stroking Mingyu’s cock with his feet until Mingyu followed suit, coming all over Soonyoung’s socks as well as his belly. Soonyoung collected some of Mingyu’s come with his fingers and sat up to present it to the younger. Mingyu happily lapped his own come off of Soonyoung’s fingers, then kissing down Soonyoung’s body once more to lap up the rest. He even removed Soonyoung’s now drenched socks and planted a sweet kiss on each of Soonyoung’s feet.

“If I had known you loved my feet this much I would have made you do this  _ way  _ sooner,”

Soonyoung laughed, as if he had one-up on Mingyu now with this incriminating knowledge.

Mingyu just sighed, completely spent, and buried his head into Soonyoung’s chest.

“Very funny, hyung,” he laughed, and Soonyoung responded with a chaste kiss to the younger’s forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Congratulations! You're now a foot fucker.  
> Follow me on twitter @soonuwus :)


End file.
